Bukan Diriku SongFic by Samsons
by inunk.bluevezz
Summary: -ONESHOOT- Dan hanyalah dirimu. Yang mampu memahamiku. Yang dapat mengerti aku. Ternyata dirinyalah. Yang sanggup menyanjungmu. Yang lama menyentuhmu. Bukanlah diriku. EXO FF GS (Gender Switch). ChanBaek. HunBaek. Hurt/Comfort. Romance. Angst.


**Author : **Choi Di Jee [IG dj_inunk]

**Title : **Bukan Diriku Songfic by Samsons

**Pairing : **ChanBaek. HunBaek

**Main cast : **Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Sehun

**Support cast : **Lay. Luhan. Dan temukan sendiri yang lainnya.

**Genre : **Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Romance. Genderswitch (**GS )**

**Rated : T+**

**Summary : **Dan hanyalah dirimu. Yang mampu memahamiku. Yang dapat mengerti aku. Ternyata dirinyalah. Yang sanggup menyanjungmu. Yang lama menyentuhmu. Bukanlah diriku

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Setelah kupahami**

**Ku bukan yang terbaik**

**Yang ada di hatimu**

Aku melihatmu bersamanya. Kupikir hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Kupikir hanya aku yang bisa memahamimu sama halnya denganmu yang begitu baik memahamiku. Kupikir aku bisa menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Bisa memiliki hatimu dan dirimu seutuhnya. Kupikir selama ini kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku tau kita menikah karena perjodohan. Tapi selama setahun ini tak bisakah kau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Tak adakah secercah cinta yang tumbuh dihatimu selama kita tinggal disatu atap yang sama, tidur diranjang yang sama, makan bersama, nonton bersama.

**Tak dapat kusangsikan**

**Ternyata dirinyalah**

**Yang mengerti kamu**

**Bukanlah diriku**

Kau begitu bahagia bersamanya. Kau tertawa, selalu tersenyum, dan banyak bicara. Kau terlihat begitu bebas. Aku tersenyum melihatmu sebahagia ini. Tapi ketika aku ingat yang membuatmu bahagia bukanlah aku yang tak lain Suamimu tapi malah dia yang tak lain sahabatmu atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihmu. Aku ingat dengan jelas dulu kau pernah menolak perjodohan ini karna kau sudah memilikinya. Aku tau itu. Tapi tak kusangka kau menerima perjodohan ini. Dan memaksa dirimu untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukku. Aku menikmati setiap moment bersamamu. Aku bahagia bersamamu. Sedangkan dirimu bahagia bila bersamanya.

**Kini maafkanlah aku**

**Bila ku menjadi bisu**

**Kepada dirimu**

**Bukan santunku terbungkam**

**Hanya hatiku berbatas**

**Tuk mengerti kamu**

**Maafkanlah aku**

Setelah melihatmu dengannya waktu itu. Aku bertekad untuk membahagiakanmu. Dengan cara menjauh darimu. Berhari-hari aku tak pulang kerumah kita. Aku juga tak memberitahu tentang keberadaanku dan keaadanku padamu. Aku tau kau mencemaskan aku. Karena selama aku pergi dari rumah aku meminta Bibi Han untuk menemanimu dan mengawasimu lalu melaporkan keadaanmu padaku. Aku melakukan ini karna aku mencintaimu. Jadi maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia.

Hingga pada hari entah keberapa aku meninggalkan rumah kita. Aku berniat pulang untuk mengambil beberapa bajuku. Aku masuk kerumah pada saat itu juga aku bertemu denganmu. Kau dan aku hanya saling menatap. Rasanya canggung. Tapi jantungku tak pernah berdebar hebat jika itu bersamamu. Karna aku mencintaimu jauh dari lubuk hatiku. Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu? Ingin rasanya kumemelukmu dan tak ingin kulepas lagi. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa jauh darimu.

"Baekhyun/Chanyeol" memanggil secara bersamaan. Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Dia yang melihatku juga terkekeh pelan seolah ia lupa akan tujuan awalnya untuk bertanya banyak hal padaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil bajuku. Jangan khawatir aku bisa menjaga diriku. Apa kau baik2 saja?" tanyaku setenang mungkin. Aku melihat gelagatnya seolah bergetar menahan tangis. Entahlah kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku tak kuasa ingin segera menariknya kepelukanku dan mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' hingga beratus ratus kalipun aku tak peduli yang kuinginkan hanyalah Baekhyun tau betapa besarnya cintaku padanya.

Tapi semua itu gagal karena pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar dan muncullah beberapa teman istriku membawa kue tart dan menyanyikan lagu HBD. Seketika aku tersadar seseorang yang mungkin masih spesial dihati Baekhyun sekarang sedang menatap istriku ini dengan mata yang berbinar. Sebelumnya namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan entahlah aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

**Walau kumasih mencintaimu**

**Kuharus meninggalkanmu**

**Kuharus melupakanmu**

**Meski hatiku menyayangimu**

**Nurani membutuhkanmu**

**Kuharus merelakanmu**

Aku turun dari tangga sambil membawa tasku yang berisi beberapa bajuku. Sekilas aku melihat pesta kecil2an diruang tamu untuk merayakan acara birthday istriku 'Baekhyun'. Aku melihatnya sedang bergurau dengan temannya dan juga namja itu yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Sehun. Aku tak berniat mengganggu moment bahagianya. Sudah cukup aku pernah merasakannya ketika masih bersama Baekhyun.

Aku berjalan keaarah dapur untuk minum sebentar lalu ingin mencari Bibi Han karna ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

Aku meneguk minumanku sambil berbalik. Aku sedikit tersentak karna ada Sehun yang berdiri bersender seolah sengaja menungguku. Seketika aku tersedak.

"Gwencana." tanya Sehun padaku

"Ah. Ne.."

".. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ingin minun juga? Apa Baekhyun tidak menyediakan minum disana?" lanjutku

"Aniyo hyung. Dia sudah menyediakannya. Hm.. Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Sehun

"Iya. Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kuurus. Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak kasihan pada Baekhyun? Dia mencemaskanmu selama kau pergi."

"Aku tahu. Kuserahkan Baekhyun padamu. Jagalah dia mulai sekarang. Bahagiakan dia."

"Chanyeol hyung. Apa maksudmu? Kau ini suami-.."

"Dan kau masih mencintainya iyakan? Kumohon bahagiakan dia. Jagalah dia untukku. Aku tak bisa bersama nya lagi. Aku mencintainya tapi tak bisa bersamanya. Sekarang Baekhyun milikmu. Menikahlah dengannya Sehun-ah. Aku percaya padamu"

"Tapi.." belum sempat aku memberinya waktu untuk menjawab. Aku langsung pergi. Dan saat itu juga aku melewati ruang tamu tapi aku tetap berjalan kearah pintu. Sebelum suara seseorang menghentikanku.

"Chanyeol oppa!" aku berbalik menatap istriku yang berlari kearahku.

"Oppa.. Apa kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Bahkan kau baru pulang Dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku lagi?" katanya dengan suara bergetar

"Mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Aku harus pergi. Kita tak bisa bersama lagi. Mianhae"

"Wae oppa. Wae? Apa aku pernah menyakitimu. Jika pernah kumohon maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kumohon."

"Aniyo Baekhyun-ah. Kau tak pernah menyakitiku sedikit pun. Justru sangat membahagiakan aku. Aku bersyukur bisa memilikimu. Tapi sekarang aku akan melepaskanmu. Dan juga aku punya hadiah perpisahan sekaligus spesial untukmu karna ini hari ulang tahunmu."

Lalu aku menengadahkan tanganku dan dia menggapainya. Sejurus kemudian aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Pelukkan yang sangat kurindukan. Aku sangat merindukkanmu. Sungguh aku tak ingin melepasmu. Tapi ini harus kulakukan demi kebahagiaanmu.

"Mulai sekarang berbahagialah dengan Sehun. Menikahlah dengannya. Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai. Aku akan melepasmu jika itu yang terbaik untukmu. Aku mengijinkanmu menikah dengannya. Kalau urusan eommoni dan aboeji serahkan padaku. Dan juga akan kukirimkan surat cerai kita nanti. Setelah itu segeralah menikah dengan Sehun. Aku ingin melihatmu bersanding dengan namja yang kau cintai berada diatas altar. Yak.. Baekhyun-ah kenapa kau menangis? Uljima yeobo~" kataku manis sambil menenangkannya didalam pelukkanku. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan aku semakin memeluknya erat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Oppa.. Kenapa kau ingin menceraikanku oppa.. Apa aku-.."

"Ssstt.. Uljima ne. Ini hadiahku untukmu yeobo~. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia."

"Aku bahagia bersamamu Chanyeol oppa.."

"Hati tak pernah bohong Baekhyun-ah. Kau masih mencintai Sehun kan? Aku hanya akan jadi pengalang hubungan kalian. Habiskan sisa hidupmu dengannya. Karna aku juga sudah menemukan cintaku. Maafkan aku.." kataku sambil menghela napas sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku menatapnya dalam.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Aku belum terlambat untuk memastikan kau masih mencintainya kan? Jangan bilang kau mulai terpesona padaku selama ini.. Haha" kataku menggodanya sambil mencolek dagunya. Lalu dia terkekeh pelan dan menghapus air matanya.

"Oppa~ ige mwoya? Jangan menggodaku.." katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aha.. Pipimu merona. Jadi kau masih mencintainya kan? Wah tak kusangka ternyata kau ini setia sekali. Aigoo sepertinya aku akan menyesal karna tak mendapatkanmu lebih dulu dari Sehun. Hahh.. Tak kusangka aku akan kehilangan istri manisku ini. Haha.. Kau tak akan menangis karna berpisah denganku kan nona manis?" kataku menggodanya lagi. Tak lupa mencolek dagunya lagi.

"Yak. Oppa! Hentikan. Kau membuatku maluu.." katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aigoo manisnya. Kalau kau masih seperti ini aku tak akan pernah mau melepasmu. Kau ini manis sekali. Neomu kyeopta~" kataku sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Oppa! Aku malu.." setelahnya yang kurasakan ia memelukku erat. Dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Gomawo Chanyeol oppa ^_^" aku tersenyum mendengarnya tapi lain dengan hatiku. Kini aku menatapnya yang masih menampilkan senyum manisnya. Rasanya hatiku sangat perih. Seperti ada lubang besar disana. Sakit sekali. Tapi aku tetap mempertahankan senyumanku.

"Untuk perpisahan. Aku ingin mendapatkan satu hadiah darimu. Bolehkah?" kataku dengan semangat seolah hatiku berkata 'aku sangat bahagia hari ini'. Bohong jika aku jujur.

"Tentu saja. Oppa minta apa dariku?"

"Poppo~.." sambil menunjukkan pipiku.

"Kau masih tak berubah oppa. Jja.."

Cupp.

**Dan hanyalah dirimu**

**Yang mampu memahamiku**

**Yang dapat mengerti aku**

Aku masih ingat betapa perhatianmu padaku. Membangunkanku dipagi hari dan melihatmu sebagai objek terindah ketika aku membuka mata. Menyiapkan baju kerjaku. Menemaniku sarapan. Menyemangatiku ketika lagi kesusahan. Menemani begadang karna pekerjaanku yang menumpuk. Hingga merawatku ketika aku sakit. Hampir semua urusan rumah aku mulai bergantung padamu. Hanya dirimu yang bisa memahamiku. Kau istri yang terlalu sempurna untukku. Aku bersyukur pernah memilikimu. Terima kasih. Byun Baekhyun.

**Ternyata dirinyalah**

**Yang sanggup menyanjungmu**

**Yang lama menyentuhmu**

**Bukanlah diriku**

Beberapa kali aku melihatmu bersamanya. Kau tampak selalu ceria. Seolah-olah dia mentari pribadimu. Yang bisa membuatmu hidup. Tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, bahagia. Semua bisa kau dapatkan darinya tanpa harus membuatmu bersusah payah sepertiku yang selalu mencoba menarik perhatianmu. Hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan senyum manismu, tawamu, dan masih banyak lainnya. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi ketika aku mengetahui jika Sehun-lah yang pertama mendapatkanmu, bertemu denganmu, bersanding denganmu. Bukan sepertiku yang bertemu denganmu karena suatu Perjodohan.

**Walau kumasih mencintaimu**

**Kuharus meninggalkanmu**

**Kuharus melupakanmu**

**Meski hatiku menyayangimu**

**Nurani membutuhkanmu**

Kini aku rapi dengan jas formal abu2. Karena sekarang aku menghadiri acara penting. Pernikahan Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun. Aku turun dari mobil lamborghi hitamku. Aku berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang menatapku kagum atau heran mungkin. Seorang mantan suami menghadiri acara pernikahan mantan istrinya sendiri. Aku tetap mempertahankan senyumku. Aku berjalan menuju tempat rias pengantin wanita. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dari kaca. Dia juga tersenyum padaku.

"Hai. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Harusnya kau lebih santai karna ini juga pernikahan keduamu.. Kuharap juga yang terakhir nona manis"

"Entahlah. Aku masih merasa gugup. Dan kupastikan ini juga pernikahanku yang terakhir Oppa~"

"Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Membuatmu terlihat seperti bidadari. Ahh.. Aku terpesona lagi. Kalau begitu aku tak melepasmu lagi saja." kataku menggodanya tapi tak kupungkiri bahwa dia memang cantik dengan memakai apapun.

"Oppa berhentilah menggodaku. Dan kupastikan kau akan benar2 menyesal karna melepaskan bidadari cantik sepertiku. Haha.."

"Baiklah kuakui kali ini kau menang. Aku mulai merasa menyesal. Hahh.. Aku kehilangan bidadari cantikku." kataku mendramatis

"Yak. Oppa kau terlihat menjijikan. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tak bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku berdiri dialtar nanti?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat calon istri Oh Sehun. Apa tidak boleh? Lagi pula aku juga ingin membandingkan seberapa cantiknya dia dengan mantan istriku dulu jika memakai gaun pengantin. Ternyata tak ada bedanya. Nona Byun memang ditakdirkan manis sejak dulu sepertinya. Hahaha.."

"Kau bisa saja Chanyeol oppa."

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu.." aku menghela napas sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanaku.

Sebuah kalung berbentuk liontin. Dan terdapat tulisan '_Saranghae aegya' _

"ini..." katanya terputus

"Berikan ini pada aegya pertamamu. Bilang padanya aku mencintainya. Jadi semangat membuat adik bayi Baekhyun-ah. Jangan kecewakan Sehunn.. Haha"

"Yak. Chanyeol oppa! Kau ini bicara apa?! Tapi terima kasih hadiahnya. Ini sangat indah. Aku akan bilang padanya nanti kalau ini dari Appa yang sangat menyayanginya. Bagaimana pun juga aku merasa kau pantas mendapatkan panggilan Appa pada calon aegya ku nanti. Kau bisa menganggapnya sebagai aegya mu juga jika kau mau." katanya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

Andai saja. Aegya pertamamu itu buah hati kita. Aku akan lebih bersyukur lagi. Tapi entah dari hasil buah hatimu dari Sehun ataupun dariku. Aku akan tetap bersyukur karna kau memperbolehkanku menganggap anakmu sebagai anakku juga. Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

**Kuharus merelakanmu**

Kini aku melihatmu berjalan bersanding dengan abeoji menuju ke altar. Setelahnya kulihat abeoji membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun seperti yang dilakukannya dulu padaku sewaktu aku menikahi Baekhyun.

Mereka berdiri berdampingan layaknya seorang pangeran dan putri mahkota yang menikah dengan ceria. Mereka terlihat sangat _**sempurna. **_Aku tersenyum melihat betapa bahagianya Baekhyun memandang Sehun.

Cukup. Aku tak bisa melihatnya lebih jauh. Kuputuskan untuk tidak melihat mereka mengucap ikrar janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Aku pergi dengan membawa lamborghi hitamku. Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit yang kutahan selama ini. Bahkan ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku tak ingin menjadi gila karna ini. Maka kuputuskan untuk mencari kebebasan diluar. Sesuai keinginanku.

**... Intro Piano solo ...**

Aku berkendara dengan kecepatan yang tak beraturan. Inilah caraku melakukan kebebasan. Aku tak mabuk. Ataupun minum soju sedikit sebelumnya. Aku sehat dan bersih tanpa bau alkohol. Tapi satu masalah yang mengganggu yaitu pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku menyetir dengan berantakan. Menyalip sana sini dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikiranku benar2 kacau. Lalu untuk menghilangkan stress aku berteriak..

**AAARRGGHH...**

"Awas!.." teriak seseorang. Aku pun tersadar.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..." teriakku.

Seketika pada saat itu juga ada sebuah truk membawa tabung besar melintas didepanku. Aku yang tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilku karena kecepatannya masih tak stabil maka aku hanya banting stir. Dan tabrakan hebat tak terelakan. Bahkan sampai beruntun karena beberapa tabung2 besar itu berjatuhan. Sedangkan mobilku berguling-guling hingga terpental berkilo-kilo meter dengan keadaan ringsek dan berakhir dengan mobilku terbalik.

Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat. Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan menimpaku. Tubuhku terhimpit dan juga keadaan mobil yang terbalik tak memungkinkanku untuk bisa keluar. Kepalaku berdarah hebat. Rasanya ini semua semakin sakit. Entah hatiku maupun fisikku. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Hanya dia. Cintaku. **Byun Baekhyun**.

Sedangkan ditempat lain. Diwaktu yang bersamaan.

_**Di sebuah gereja**_

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Kini Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang melakukan tukar cincin. Dan yang terakhir terdengar suara riuh dari teman2 kuliah mereka.

"Poppo. Poppo. Poppo"

Kini kedua pengantin baru itu saling mendekatkan diri lalu.

Cupp. Ciuman manis di bibir yang tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Namun seketika jantung Baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat seolah ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya rasanya sangat sakit. Perasaannya tidak enak. Kini ia meremas dadanya semakin erat. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi.

Brukk.

Tumbuh pengantin yeoja itu tak sadarkan diri seketika. Satu pikirannya sebelum ia pingsan. **Park Chanyeol.**

**Walau kumasih mencintaimu**

**Kuharus meninggalkanmu**

**Kuharus melupakanmu**

**Meski hatiku menyayangimu**

**Nurani membutuhkanmu**

**Kuharus merelakanmu**

Kini keluarga Byun, keluaga Oh dan beberapa teman kuliah mereka sedang menunggu didepan UGD. Semua terlihat panik dan cemas menunggu hasil pemeriksaan dari Dokter. Tak lama kemudian Dokter keluar. Semua segera menghampirinya.

Sedangkan ditempat lain.

_**Di tempat kecelakaan**_

Seseorang membantuku dengan memecahkan kaca mobilku. Lalu orang itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tapi aku mencoba untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. Tapi tak bisa. Bagian depan mobilku sangat ringsek karena menghantam truk tadi dan itu menghimpit tubuhku. Bahkan aku tak bisa bergerak. Kalau pun bisa aku tak cukup kuat untuk bisa melarikan diri. Ini terlalu sakit dan menyiksa.

Darah dikepalaku mengalir tanpa henti. Tubuhku juga semakin lemah. Sekilas ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu yang berbahaya yang berada tak jauh dari mobilku. Ini sangat berbahaya. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa mengeluarkan diriku dari mobil. Tapi tetap bisa. Sedangkan sesuatu itu semakin mendekat. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan berdoa. Tuhan pasti memberikanku jalan yang terbaik.

Kembali ke tempat yang lain. Tetap diwaktu yang sama.

_**Di rumah sakit**_

"Putri anda sedang mengandung 1 bulan. Bayinya tidak apa2. Dia pingsan karena terlalu kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Sebaiknya berikan waktu istirahat yang cukup untuk wanita yang sedang hamil muda. Karena itu mempengaruhi perkembangan janinnya. Jika sudah saya permisi."

"Terima kasih Dokter" dan dokter itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

Sedari tadi Sehun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mencoba menguatkan hati istri barunya. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan sang Dokter. Baekhyun tak henti2nya mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia menangis bahagia. Ia mengandung. Terlebih lagi ia mengandung anak Chanyeol suami pertamanya.

Rasanya ia tak sabar ingin memberi kejutan ini pada Chanyeol karena sesungguhnya selama ia tinggal disatu atap yang sama, ranjang yang sama dan sering bertemu tak menutup kemungkinan munculnya benih-benih cinta itu. Baekhyun mengakui selama ini ia menjadi sesosok istri yang baik itu ia lakukan dengan tulus. Karena ia tak ingin membuat Chanyeol sebagai suaminya kecewa karena telah menikah dengannya. Dia benar2 berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

Tapi semua telah berubah ketika...

_**Pip. Layar TV di kamar pasien itu menyala. Menampilkan beberapa orang menangis tersedu-sedu dipinggir trotoar jalan. Keadaan mobil2 disana tampak berantakan. Seperti kecelakaan.**_

_**Breaking News : Terjadi tabrakan beruntun yang disebabkan dari pengendara Truk yang mengantuk dan sebuah mobil lamborghi hitam yang melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan. **_

Degg.. Tidak mungkin.

_**Beberapa tabung yang dibawa Truk tsb berjatuhan menimpa beberapa mobil yang lewat sehingga membuat jalanan macet seketika. Beberapa orang terluka parah dan juga ringan. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan pengendara mobil lamborghi hitam yang saat ini masih berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari mobilnya. Terlihat jelas mobil lamborghi hitam yang terbalik dan beberapa bagian terlihat ringsek. Mungkin tubuhnya terhimpit sehingga ia kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan dirinya. Beberapa orang pemadam kebakaran mencoba terus membantu tapi sepertinya sangat sulit.**_

Kameramen tersebut men-zoom wajah si pengendara lamborghi hitam itu untuk dapat melihat gambar wajah sang pengendara.

Seketika semua yang berada dikamar pasien itu tersentak. Wajah pengendara itu berlumuran darah dan terlihat sangat jelas bahwa orang itu sangat kesakitan.

"Park Chanyeol.."

"Ini tidak mungkin dia.."

"Aku tadi bersamanya tidak mungkin itu dia.."

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.. Ini tidak mungkin kau kan nak?" kini suara Eomma Baekhyun yang bersuara dengan bergetar menahan tangis.

"Chanyeol.. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu. Cepat datang kesini. Baekhyun mengandung anakmu. Cepatlah pulang. Baekhyun akan semakin khawatir jika tau kau seperti ini. Baekhyun mencintaimu. Dia hanya tak berani mengatakannya padamu.. Kenapa telponmu tidak kau angkat. Ayo cepat jawab. Park Chanyeol!" kini suara dari Bibi Han. Seseorang yang Chanyeol suruh untuk mengawasi Baekhyun selama ia pergi.

_**DDDDDDDUUUUUUAAAAARRRRR...**_

Seketika semuanya melihat secara langsung bagaimana meledaknya mobil lamborghi hitam itu.

Tangisan mereka pecah begitu saja.

"ANDWEEEE!" Baekhyun menjerit sekeras mungkin setelah melihat meledaknya mobil itu terlebih lagi karena pengendara didalamnya belum sempat terselamatkan.

_**Pengendara mobil lamborghi hitam itu tak berhasil terselamatkan. Tapi seorang pemadam kebakaran berhasil mengambil kartu identitas si pengendara karena hampir ikut terbakar. Setelah ditemukannya kartu identitas ini. Kemungkinan besar ini pemiliki si pengendara. Pemilik lamborghi hitam ini bernama Park Chanyeol. TTL : Seoul, 27 Nov 1988. Usia 27 tahun. Status : Menikah.**_

**Epilog**

12 tahun kemudian.

Seorang namja yang beranjak memasuki masa remajanya ini terlihat berpakaian rapi serba hitam tak lupa membawa serangkai bunga untuk seseorang yang spesial. Senyuman manisnya terpampang indah diwajahnya. Jangan lupakan derp dimple dipipinya hasil keturunan dari Sang Appa.

Namja berdimple itu memasuki kawasan sepi dan terasa tenang. Aroma wangi yang kontras menemaninya menuju ketempat tujuannya.

_**Pemakaman. RIP Park Chanyeol.**_

Disinilah namja itu berdiri tepat didepan makam seseorang yang sangat asing dimatanya tapi sangat memiliki batin yang kuat dihatinya. Namja berdimple itu berjongkok didepan makam tsb lalu menggenggam liontin yang terpasang manis dilehernya.

"Appa~ Aku datang lagi. Aku merindukanmu Appa. Sesekali luangkan waktumu untuk datang ke mimpiku Appa. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin bermain bersamamu. Aku janji tidak akan bermain curang dan jadi anak nakal. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Eomma, Sehun Appa dan terpenting membuat Appa kecewa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Appa. Memelukmu, menceritakan hal seru yang kulakukan disekolah padamu, memintamu mengajariku bermain alat musik, membanggakanmu didepan teman2 disekolahku. Bahwa aku mempunyai seorang Appa yang jago bermain musik, seorang komposer dan masih banyak lagi..." Namja berdimple itu menghela napas sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi.

"...Aku ingin seperti teman2ku lainnya Appa.. Mereka membawa Appa mereka kesekolah untuk dibanggakan. Walaupun aku sudah mempunyai Sehun Appa yang jago menari dan aku juga belajar darinya soal itu. Tapi Sehun Appa tidak bisa memainkan alat musik Appa~ Tapi Eomma mengajariku bermain piano dan sekarang aku bisa memainkannya Appa. Kata Eomma aku mirip denganmu Appa. Aku berbakat sepertimu, memiliki pipi berdimple sama sepertimu. Aku sangat bahagia mempunyai Appa sepertimu dan menurunkan banyak bakat padaku. Setiap malam aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Appa dimimpi dan mengucapkan betapa aku menyayangimu Appa dan juga Terima kasih karna Appa aku bisa hadir didunia ini. Walaupun aku tak pernah bisa melihatmu dan tapi aku bersyukur bisa melihatmu lewat foto. Aku sangat menyayangimu. **Chanyeol Appa. Saranghae Appa." **

Setelahnya namja berdimple itu mencium sekilas nisan makam Appa nya lalu memandang sebentar makam Appa nya ini.

"**Oh Chan Lay.** Kemarilah Eomma ingin memelukmu." seorang yeoja cantik yang tak lain Sang Eomma namja berdimple tadi meminta anak sulungnya untuk datang padanya lalu memeluknya sambil mengusap surai rambut anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

"Sstt. Seorang namja tak boleh cengeng. Arraseo Lay-ah" kata Sang Eomma menenangkan anaknya yang menangis merindukan Appa kandungnya.

"Tapi Eomma.. Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol Appa, Eomma... Hiks. Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada teman2ku kalau Appa ku sangat berbakat Eomma.. Hiks.. Aku juga ingin bermain sepak bola dengan Chanyeol Appa seperti teman2 ku yang sering cerita tentang serunya bermain itu bersama Appa mereka. Di ajari, berlari bersama, tertawa bersama, menghabiskan waktu sore bersepeda di daerah sungai Han.. Hiks Eomma~.." kata Lay dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

Sang Eomma yang mendengarkan penuturan anak sulungnya ini hanya tersenyum miris dan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Sstt.. Uljima ne. Chan Lay-ah. Chanyeol Appa pasti sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini. Jja hapus air matamu dan tersenyumlah. Dan Eomma yakin pasti suatu saat nanti Chanyeol Appa akan datang berkunjung di mimpimu dan mengajakmu bermain banyak hal. Percayalah Appa mu pasti juga ingin mengajarimu banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui sekalipun. Jadi jangan pernah menangis lagi ne~"

"Ne. Eomma" jawab Lay masih dengan menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Yakso?"

"Ne. Yakso Eomma"

"Jja ini baru jagoan Eomma"

Pasangan Eomma dan anak itu tersenyum sambil berpelukkan.

"Baekkie chagiya." panggil seorang namja sambil menggendong seorang yeoja mungil berumur 5 tahunan.

"Oh. Sehunnie~ waeyo?"

"Oh Lu Han ini rewel ingin menyusul kesini dan mau mengajak Lay-ah main lagi, Baekki.." Luhan yang masih digendongan Sehun itu merengek ingin diturunkan ketika ia telah bertemu dengan Oppa nya.

"Lay Oppa! Ayo kita main lagi.. " teriak riang yeoja mungil itu setelah melihat Lay Oppa nya.

"Yak! Hannie-ah jangan teriak2 nanti zombie nya pada bangun gimana? Nanti mereka bisa memakanmu.. Hihihi" kata Lay menakuti sang adik. Berhasil mengerjai adiknya karna terliat raut mukanya yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks.. Uwaa.. Ada zombie yang mau makan Hannie. Andwe! Hiks Hiks.."

Sedangkan sepasang suami istri itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah buah hati mereka.

"Sudah kuduga pasti akan seperti ini." ucap Sehun segera menggendong Luhan lagi. Kali ini Luhan berniat tak ingin melepaskan pelukkannya dari Sehun. Tentu alasan mutlak nya itu _takut dimakan __**zombie!**_

"Kajja Lay-ah. Mari kita buat rusa kecil cengeng kita ini ceria lagi. Arraseo?"

"Ne. Kajja Appa" jawab Lay sambil meraih tangan Sehun untuk menggandengnya. Benar2 pasangan Appa dan dua anak yang sempurna.

Sehun menoleh kebelakang sebentar menatap Baekhyun mengisyaratkan untuk menunggunya dimobil. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah sepeninggal Sehun dan kedua anaknya kini Baekhyun menghampiri makam Chanyeol. Dia menatap makam suami pertamanya itu lama dalam diam hingga tak menyadari ada sesosok berpakaian serba putih yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ketika ia akan berbalik terdengar sesuatu seperti kerikil yang sengaja dilemparkan tepat dibelakangnya.

Seketika Baekhyun memutar balik tubuhnya dan sejurus kemudian dia bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi yeoja itu langsung berlari keaarah sosok berpakain serba putih itu dan ingin memeluknya. Namun..

"Chanyeol Oppa. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tak bisa menggapaimu Oppa?"

"Aku ini hanya roh, Nona Byun yang manis.." kata Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Chanyeol Oppa. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku karna baru mengatakannya sekarang. Aku dulu tak cukup berani mengatakannya padamu. Aku menyesal Oppa."

"Syukurlah ternyata kau juga mencintaiku walaupun baru sekarang kau mengatakannya. Dan juga tak ada yang perlu disesali Baekhyun-ah. Kau juga sudah memiliki keluarga kecilmu itu. Kulihat kalian tadi sangat bahagia. Aku senang akhirnya pengorbanan yang kulakukan dulu itu tak sia2. Kau bahagia bersama mereka."

"Kalau saja waktu itu kau tidak melepasku hal seperti juga tidak akan terjadi dan mungkin sekarang kita bisa hidup bahagia dan merawat anak kita bersama, Oppa.."

"Aku tau. Mianhae yeobo~.."

"Oppa~.." terlihat beberapa tetesan air mata itu keluar dari ekor mata Baekhyun.

"Oh iya. Sepertinya Lay-ah benar2 akan mengikuti jejak hobi musikku itu."

"Kurasa begitu Oppa. Dia sangat berbakat bermain musik, menciptakan beberapa lagu, dan juga ia bisa menari karna sering menirukan tarian2 Sehun. Dia juga semakin tampan dengan derp dimple yang kau turunkan padanya."

"Wah sehebat itukah Jagoan kecilku itu. Aku jadi ingin melihat aksi panggungnya. Haha.."

Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tertawa bangga pada anaknya. Dia pun ikut tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepala dan terlihat beberapa tetesan air matanya jatuh.

Grepp.

Pelukkan hangat dari sosok berbaju serba putih itu. Baekhyun yang tadinya sempat tersentak tapi segera membalas pelukkan Chanyeol lebih erat. Tak lama setelahnya mereka melepaskan pelukkan hangat itu. Memandang satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol oppa. Tidak bisakah kau menemui Lay-ah di mimpinya. Dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Appa kandungnya."

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti malam. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana menghabiskan waktu seharian bermain dengan anakku walaupun hanya di sebuah mimpi. Tapi aku akan memberikan mimpi sekaligus kenangan terindah untukknya nanti malam. Katakan padanya aku juga mencintainya dan ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Ne. Chanyeol oppa."

"Sudah waktunya kau pergi. Sehun akan kemari. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal yeobo~ Saranghae" setelah mengatakan itu perlahan bayangan sosok putih itu menghilang.

"Nado saranghae. Chanyeol Oppa" kata Baekhyun tersenyum kearah makam itu.

"Baekki chagiya. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali? Hannie merengek ingin segera pulang. Dia bilang takut dimakan zombie. Kali ini Lay-ah benar2 membuat mood princess kita ngambek tingkat dewi, Chagiya. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan membelikannya Tarro bubble favoritnya. Kajja~"

Sebelum mereka benar2 pergi. Pasangan suami istri itu berpamitan dengan sopan didepan makam Park Chanyeol.

**The End**

Note : Aku gak bermaksud doa in bias ku buat cepet mati ya guys. Sori untuk RIP Chanyeol. Ini cuma sekedar Fanfic oke. Jadi jangan trlalu dimasukin ati. Ntar ati nya gak pada muat. Hehe ^_^.. Hidup Chanyeol ! Merdeka... Yeyyy

Thanks udah baca.

Gak perlu ada review juga gak papa.

Yang penting semua senang...

Yeeeee... Berhubung ini masih Januari trus juga di twitter hari ini masih bertahan hastag nya Kim Jongin a.k.a KAI...

Jadi sekalian aja share disini. Walaupun gak ada yang mau baca sih... Hehe

12/ Happy Birthday D.O #HappyKyungsooDay

13/ Happy KaiSoo day #HappyKaisooDay

14/ Happy Birthday KAI #HappyKimJonginDay

**Terima kasih**


End file.
